mikagura_school_suitefandomcom-20200214-history
Yuto Akama/Relationships
Here is the list of Yuto Akama's relationship with the other characters in Mikagura School Suite series. Relationships Eruna Ichinomiya : They met for the first time during Freshman Party and became close after Eruna tried to join the Drama Club (albeit she got rejected by him, due to her unreasonable reason for joining the club). Both are usually prone to tease each other with nicknames (Eruna calls him sarcasman and okama, while Yuto calls her simpleton or Gorina). Although Yuto is somehow bothered by the way she talks to him (he is her senior and yet she talks to him as if they are both in the same grade), he once admitted that Eruna is quite cute, although only when she is silent. Even though Eruna knows Yuto has been acting all along, she kept silent about it and didn't force him to tell her about his past and still stayed as his friend, something that he really appreciates. Eruna admits that she is interested in Yuto, but not in a romantic way, since she sees there is something more than meets the eye about him, leading her to know that he is actually struggling with his emotional problems. Himi Yasaka : Aside from being representatives of their respective clubs, they are on the same grade and seem to be in good terms, since they call each other with nicknames. Asuhi Imizu : Yuto held a grudge against Asuhi from the time he was still on junior high since his figure and face, especially whenever he is smiling, really resembles his little brother who he was separated from by their parents divorce. He also tends to make a grim face whenever Asuhi is mentioned. However, by the end of second novel, they are able to reconcile as they were coming and watching Eruna's battle together. Yuto also seems to care about Asuhi, as he genuinely worried for his condition after his defeat in the Rookie Battle, and watched every battle he had on that said event. Asuhi himself, even after being hated for no apparent reason by him at first, seems really happy to be able to reconcile with him and was deeply impressed when he accidentally said that he was always looking forward to see all of his battles. Shigure Ninomiya :Being representatives of their respective clubs, they know each other as acquaintances. They usually meet at the parties held by Eruna or bump into each other in events. Knowing that Yuto is also Eruna's friend, Shigure sometimes invites her to parties that he makes for Eruna. Sadamatsu Minatogawa :Being representatives of their respective clubs and on the same grade, they know each other as acquaintances. Knowing that Sadamatsu is always lonely and doesn't have anyone to talk to, he sometimes pays a visit to his club room. Kyoma Kuzuryuu :Being representatives of their respective clubs, they know each other as acquaintances. Seisa Mikagura :Being representatives of their respective clubs and on the same grade, they know each other as acquaintances. Bimii :Yuto seems referring to Bimii as someone equal, as he usually talks to him in friendly manner and even teases him lightly at times, however Bimii seems does not mind this and both are in good terms. Although Bimii more or less knows each of his students' character and some of their backstories, he doesn't seem aware about what had happened in Yuto's past and Yuto doesn't even bother himself to talk about that personal problem of his to Bimii or even anyone. Nyamirin :Nyamirin know Yuto since he was still a freshman. Right after she met him, she quickly calls him by his first name, made Yuto quite shocked for awhile. Even after Yuto joined the drama club, they are getting closer on each day. Nyamirin is prone to pinch, pat, or hug Yuto, just for fun, much to Yuto's dismay at first but he decided to not sweat it again after a long time. Being the one who always beside him for the longest, Nyamirin knows Yuto very well. Yuto himself seems to have some soft spot for her, as he never win against her prank and there are times where Yuto blushes towards her, due to quite a nice figure she has. Kumano-san :Both are on the same grade and same club and are on a good terms. Like Usamaru, Yuto knows that Kumano-san will go berserk if anyone brings up the sensitive topic regarding her forced end words or animal motif, since he knew that Kumano-san is doing her best to act like a wild bear and really upset if she was being told that she is far from projecting wild bear image. Tonkyun :Tonkyun admires him a lot and seems to aspire to become a representative just like him. Yuto himself admitted that Tonkyun quite have a potential and his power is quite awesome, although not as fast as his. Usamaru :Usamaru admires his ability and seems aspire to have an ability as awesome as his, since he thinks that Yuto's ability is full of youth spirit. Otone Fujishiro :Both are acquaintances as Yuto only knows Otone as Eruna's friend who helped her making a club together and Otone only knows him as the representative of drama club and thinks that the drama club main members, as a whole, are fun people and seems nice to befriended with. Category:Relationship Category:Subpages